MISTY'S COLLECTION OF CHALLENGESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS
by Splash and Misty
Summary: MY CHALLENGES FOR FOURMS. YEAH. SO PRETTY MUCH CHALLENGES FOR MISTCLAN BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY FORUM THAT I'M ON. YEAH. OKAY, SO HERE ARE THREE CHALLENGES. YOU CAN READ THEM IF YOU WANT. ALSO MISTCLAN MEASN THE CLAN OF FADING MIST. RUN BY RAINDROPS ON FEATHERS. MISTY
1. MistClan Drabble

**Dark.**

 **So dark.**

 **And it's so cold but it's too dark for me to care.**

 **There's no stars shining**

 **It's like an ebony void.**

 **But I know that I'm not falling.**

 **My claws are clutching solid ground.**

 **Even though it's dark.**

 **The chill is seeping into my tiny kit bones.**

 **I'm shivering, shuddering, preparing to freeze.**

 **I no longer have a mom to warm me.**

 **After all, she ran away.**

 **My heart is bitter for she left me all alone.**

 **A young, tiny kit faring by herself in the terrible world.**

 **How am I to live through this cold world?**


	2. MistClan Long Forgotten

**"** **You must go," Hollyleaf urged, watching Alderpaw through narrowed eyes. The young medicine cat apprentice looked startled and confused, but he did not question her words.**

 **"** **So I need to go find Midnight, learn to speak fox from her, find the fox dens, and stop the fox pack from destroying the clans?" he asked, shuffling his paws.**

 **Hollyleaf nodded. "I know you can do it," she promised. "Just like how Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing saved the clans, you'll save the clans as well. By yourself."**

 **Alderpaw fixed his gaze on Hollyleaf's eyes. "I** _ **will**_ **save the clans. I promise."**

* * *

 **Alderpaw froze as he neared a strong wall of scent. Was this the ThunderClan border? Was he home at last from his travels? He had stopped the foxes from attacking and done everything else all for his clan, but it felt strange to stand here. It had been many seasons since he had last seen his clan mates.**

 **Suddenly he could scent fresh cat scent. A group of five cats charged around the corner, bristling.**

 **"** **Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" a gray tabby challenged.**

 **"** **I'm Alderpaw," he responded, flustered. "Jayfeather's apprentice. Don't you recognize me?"**

 **"** **Never heard of you," the tabby sniffed. "But we might as well take you to Squirrelstar."**

 **Alderpaw froze. "Bramblestar's dead?"**

 **A tortoiseshell growled, "What do you know about Bramblestar?"**

 ** _I was his son! Squirrelstar was my mother!_**

 **"** **He is my father!" Alderpaw retorted.**

* * *

 **Emerging into the ThunderClan camp, Alderpaw glanced around. He was flanked by the patrol on all sides, with the tortoiseshell on his left, the gray tabby in front, a golden tabby on his right, a ginger apprentice behind him, and a silver tabby apprentice who constantly strayed to the side.**

 **Everything looked just as he remembered it. Squirrelstar was sitting on the highledge, her ears pricking with interest as she spotted the group.**

 **Surely she would remember him? Alderpaw pushed through the crowd, calling, "Mom!"**

 **"** **What do you mean, 'mom?'' Squirrelstar exclaimed, surprised. "Graystorm, who's this?"**

 **"** **He claims his name is Alderpaw," the gray tabby sniffed in response. "Never heard of him."**

 **"** **Maybe he's from another clan?" Squirrelstar suggested. "Leaffoot, do you know who this is?"**

 **The tortoiseshell shook her head. "No clue."**

 **"** **Wait!" Alderpaw cried. "Squirrelstar, mom, don't you remember me? Bramblestar was my father and you are my mother. Sparkpaw is my sister, and Jayfeather was my mentor. I left the day after Rosepetal gave birth to Palekit and Sandkit."**

 **The silver tabby apprentice bounded forwards, looking thoughtful, but did not speak.**

 **Besides, Squirrelstar was already yowling. "I have one daughter named Sparkfire and no sons! Jayfeather has never had an apprentice!"**

 **The golden tabby slipped away from the group, calling out for the cats mentioned.**

 **Soon Jayfeather, Sparkfire, Rosepetal, and a grown-up version of Palekit and Sandkit, along with three little kits who bounced around Palekit's feet, were standing next to Squirrelstar.**

 **The leader turned to face them. "Do any of you remember an Alderpaw?" she demanded.**

 **All shook their heads.**

 **"** **Palewhisker! Are you up to a hunting patrol or do you want to stay here with Daisykit, Petalkit, and Brackenkit? Sandcloud, I need you to lead the border patrol! Lionheart, you can come with Sandcloud!" yowled a golden-brown tom. Thornclaw.**

 **"** **I'll let you stay here for a few days," Squirrelstar snarled. "But then you must leave, stranger."**

* * *

 **Palewhisker purred, watching as her three kits tumbled over towards her. "Kittens, would you like to hear a story?"**

 **"** **Yeah, mama," squeaked Petalkit, coming to a halt and staring at her mother with wide eyes.**

 **Alderpaw pricked his ears, wanting to hear the story himself.**

 **"** **It's of an apprentice who disappeared the day after I was born," Palewhisker mewed.**

 ** _Yes!_** **Alderpaw cheered.** ** _That's me!_**

 **"** **She was very strong and brave, but Sootpaw was never seen again."**

 **"** **What do you mean? She? Sootpaw?" Alderpaw exclaimed.**

 **Palewhisker stared at him, surprised to find him listening to the story. "She. Sootpaw. She disappeared the day after I was born."**

 **"** **That's me!" he wailed. "You have everything mixed up! Bad memory or whatever! Palewhisker, do you remember Sootpaw and Sparkfire coming into the nursery and grooming you soon after you were born?"**

 **The queen thought for a moment, narrowing her cloudy eyes. "Yes, I do. How did you know she did that?"**

 **"** **Because I'm Sootpaw! You have it all mixed up! Sootpaw's really Alderpaw, a tom, aka me!"**

 **Slowly Palewhisker's gaze sharpened, fixing on him. "I-I remember now!" she gasped. "Alderpaw!"**

 **Purring loudly, Alderpaw listened as Palewhisker let out a yowl. "I remember him! It's Alderpaw!"**


	3. MistClan Of Sacred Blood

**"** **Child, dear," the blue-gray she-cat was mewing. "You're the final descendent."**

 **A pause. Silence.**

 **"** **Are you listening to me?" A snap, from the same blue furred warrior.**

 **The small white cat shook her head, ginger patches flashing.**

 **Letting out an angry growl, the other cat flattened her ears. "I'm telling you something important, Brightclaw! You're the last living descendant of Thunderstar!"**

 **Brightclaw pricked her ears. "Oh? Is that so?"**

 **Inside, her thoughts where spinning, mind whirling. Ideas were unfolding and shadows recoiling. The warrior was thinking deeply, though she didn't let her fierce concentration show.**

 **"** **Care to continue, Bluefern?"**

 **"** **I've said enough already! You're the** ** _last_** **descendant of Thunderstar! Don't you realize what that means?"**

 **"** **Yeah, that I'm cool."**

 **Brightclaw blinked, finding herself awake. The strange cavern where she had been talking to her old mentor, Bluefern, in was gone. Instead she was in her nest in the warriors den.**

 ** _I'm the last living descendant of Thunderstar!_**

 **Jolting to her feet, the ginger-and-white slipped out of her den.**

 **"** **I'm the descendent!" she yowled into the clearing, fur prickling with excitement.**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't you realize what that means?"_**

 ** _I do now._**

 **Purring happily, Brightclaw watched as her clan mates gathered around her. "What do you mean," asked Redpaw, an apprentice.**

 **"** **I'm the last descendent of Thunderstar. Bluefern told me," she responded.**

 **Lionstar shrugged. "It could be-"**

 **"** **Wow!" Redpaw mewed, staring at her.**

 **"** **The last descendent!" the words rippled around the clearing until every ThunderClan had surely heard.**

 **Brightclaw flicked her tail towards Lionstar. "Hey, let's go hunting," she mewed. "I'd like to talk to you about my special future in the clan from now on."**

 **Looking disgruntled, Lionstar nodded. The two slipped out of camp and trotted into the forest.**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't you realize what that means?"_**

 ** _Yes, I do._**

 **Brightclaw lunged for Lionstar, catching her leader's throat in her jaws. The leader screeched, fur bristling.**

 **"** **Let me go!"**

 **"** **Never!"**

 **"** **I'm your leader!"**

 **"** **I'm more special! I deserve leadership! That's what being Thunderstar's descendent means!"**

 **"** **No, it isn't," Lionstar hissed, swiping at Brightclaw and freeing herself. The golden tabby tom staggered backwards. "Being his descendent means waiting your turn and being humble and kind."**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't you realize what that means?"_**

 ** _Of course I do!_**

 **Brightclaw growled. "I know what it means. It means I'm the rightful leader of this clan, and I'll be a great one, too, like Thunderstar himself! He's my kin, after all."**

 **Lionstar lashed his tail.**

 **"** **This is** ** _not_** **what Thunderstar would want for his relative," he warned.**

 **"** ** _This_** **is what being Thunderstar's kin means! I'm the leader who's supposed to be!"**

 **Lionstar lunged. In only a few moments, the warrior lay dead on the ground. The final living descendent of Thunderstar was gone.**


End file.
